


Closure

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Also theirs, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Like kinda heavy Angst I think, M/M, My tears, Reunion, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: All Abed wants is for Troy to come home.*All I want is nothing more, To see you knocking at my door
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the community fandom and Trobed so hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you would like maximum pain and tears please listen to 'all I want' by Kodaline for the first part of this and for the last scene 'Till Forever Falls Apart' by Ashe and Finneas.

Abed’s phone rang on the counter. He sat and waited, let it ring for a few moments, as if he hadn’t been waiting for the past hour for this very phone call. He picked it up on the third ring,

“Abed! Hey, Sorry I called a little late, we’re in Iceland so receptions a bit dodgy” Troy’s voice crackled through the phone. Abed felt his heart crack slightly, like it did every time Troy mentioned where he was, always some where too far for Abed to reach, somewhere Abed had never been. A place that had never witnessed the bond Abed and Troy had shared. He took in a deep breath and said the words he had been practicing intermittently since the last phone call he and Troy had, about a week ago.

“You’re not coming back.”

Despite his desperation to maintain a strong resolve his voice had cracked on the last word. He tried to say it quickly, make it painless, rip off the bandage as people said. That saying never made sense to him and even less so in this situation. Ripping off a bandage was painful and left a mark, exactly like saying those words had been. 

There was a beat of silence, Troy seemingly registering what Abed had said. Then came the explanation Abed could see coming a mile away,

“What? No, O-of Course not Abed, what-why would you think that?” Troy frantically clarified, his pitch high. He wasn’t doing a great job at hiding the mounting distress in his voice but he seemed to be trying to stay calm. Abed had foreseen this in his simulation and powered through,

“You said the trip would take a year, it’s been three. You never seem to know where you’re going next but it’s never here and you,” this one hurt to think about, let alone say but it was the truth and friends don’t lie to each other so “you seem happier.”

Another beat of silence, Abed was holding his breath. For a second he thought the signal had dropped, it had happened before, “Troy? Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, Yeah buddy I’m still here. Just...processing” 

Abed nodded despite Troy not being able to see him. Abed had only simulated the situation this far. In his mind the most realistic conclusion was Troy saying he was right and hanging up the phone. That would be it. Abed would finally get what he had been missing for the past three years. Closure. Troy took a deep breath,

“Abed, I’m sorry I left you behind. I shouldn’t have, I regret it every day I wake up and Levar Burton is next to me but your not. I’m sorry it’s taken longer than a year, but there were so many places, and I wanted to figure out who I was, what I was supposed to be, some kind of purpose” Troy rambled. Abed could tell he was on the verge of tears but he couldn’t do this anymore. He had to make Troy understand.

“Troy, I’m in love with you, and that’s why I can’t do this anymore. I can’t move on if I believe you’re coming back and you keep saying you are but your not” Abed said. He felt a lump in his throat as he felt tears prick his eyes. 

“I love you so much it hurts and it hurts more that there’s a small possibility that we could be together because I’m just waiting.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to say,

“Waiting for nothing. And I need closure. I’ve got a life here and I could be truly happy. Not some” he choked on a sob “not some broken thing waiting for a missing piece that fits somewhere else” this time he heard Troy sob. Both of them sat crying over the phone to each other, the only person who could comfort them oceans away. 

“A-Abed please, please, I swear to you, I promise you I am coming ho-“

“No, Troy” why does his voice keep cracking “please” he whispered “I’m sorry.”

He heard Troy sobbing, shouting non-coherently down the phone, apologising, begging him to wait, whispering how it was a mistake, he had it all wrong.

“I’m not happier here. Every night I just, I want to come home Abed, I swear” he sniffs and takes a deep breath, 

“I love you too Abed”

Abed wasn’t an idiot. He knew that there was definitely a possibility that Troy would return his feelings. In fact, he knew there was a strong possibility and a distant memory of Troy confessing his feelings had always bugged him, but this had been before he had left. 

Which is why it hurt so much more. Nothing made sense any more and Abed started to fully unravel,

“But you _left_ Troy. You left, I didn’t leave, I stayed and I waited and I waited so long” Abed’s voice was getting high pitched as he tried to organise his emotions. There were so many and usually he could ask Troy but he was in fucking Iceland.

“I know, Abed. And I’m sorry” Troy cried. He took a few seconds to compose himself and as he heard Abed’s heavy breathing he knew his best friend, the love of his life was drowning in feelings he couldn’t understand and he couldn’t help him and hold him and kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss Abed so bad. It had never been this bad before, repression is a thing of beauty and pain but now he knew that he was so close to getting everything he wanted and losing it all at the same time, he could never hold these feelings back. He tried to make it make sense to Abed,

“Abed, I know I left and I know you think that means I don’t love you but if anything it’s the opposite. Abed, I didn’t know what to do with these feelings and I was so wrapped up in whether they were okay or not I had never even thought of what if you didn’t feel the same. Then when I finally accepted my feelings and did start thinking about yours, I panicked. I panicked because I never thought someone like you could ever love someone like me. Your so cool Abed and just incredible and confident in everything you do. I-I guess, I was scared” Troy breathed out. He could hear Abed’s breathing slow down so he carried on,

“And then Pierce left me this, challenge and it sounded like the perfect way to try and get rid of these feelings. That’s why I’ve been away for so long. They never went away. In fact the longer I stayed away, the stronger they became.”  
Troy finished. He waited. He was terrified as he heard Abed take a deep breath in,

“Come home.” He whispered. “Please come home, I miss you so much.” 

Troy fell to his knees on the boat, all the tension leaving his body, he smiled giddily as tears streamed down his face.

“I’m coming home buddy. I miss you so much and I’m coming home right now.” He said quickly as he tried to wipe his face. He stumbled to his feet and looked below deck, where LeVar was 

“We’re going home LeVar” he shouted. After a second of processing the news the man jumped to his feet and hoisted the sail. Troy smiled at him and then turned his attention back to the phone. “I’m coming home Abed. It’ll probably take about a month” he said, a smile permanently on his face. 

“It’s Okay” Abed sighed “I’ll wait” he stated and smiled.

“I love you”

“I know. I just needed to hear it.” 

With that, the both of them smiled softly and after three long years, finally felt at peace.

***

_If the tide takes California_

Abed looked up from the script he was reading. He was sitting on the sands of Malibu with a small picnic. He had driven here. Something he tried to avoid but he would do it when needed. Today it was needed. As he looked up he saw the shadow of a boat that looked heart breakingly familiar on the horizon. It was floating towards the dock, about 60 feet away from where Abed was. As it anchored, he saw two shadows, one achingly recognisable. He started to move towards the boat, dropping his script behind him. He shuffled slightly. And then stopped. He still wasn’t sure whether he was ready. This had been everything he had been dreaming of for the last three years, everything he had been wishing for. But what if it’s not the same? What if Troy’s changed too much. As insecurities clouded his mind, he contemplated turning around. His car wasn’t that far, he could run there before Troy even realised and block his number and just carry on wondering-

_I’m so glad I got to hold ya_

Troy turned around as he jumped off the boat and it was too late. He spotted Abed and somehow recognised him. Probably due to the fact that Abed was the only one at this part of the beach at this time. It was sunset. Abed had stopped doing homages once he left Greendale but as Troy started running towards him, he would be lying if this wasn’t the perfect scene for a sunset reunion, and he began running towards him and they both sprinted towards each other. Both of them desperate to hold each other and see each other properly. Abed could hear the music swelling in his head as he got closer to Troy and then Troy was so close, and Abed was _here_. It had been so long and as they met in the middle, they stopped for a second inches away from each other. They gazed at each other in awe, breathless and speechless. 

_And if the sky falls from heaven above_

Troy choked on a sob. Abed nodded.

_Oh I know I had the best time,_  
Fallin into love

They both fell into each other’s arms like lovers separated for centuries. Troy kept whispering ‘I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry’, while Abed just kept mumbling ‘You came back, You came home.’

_We’ve been living on a fault line_

Eventually their lips found each other’s and they kissed like nothing else mattered, because nothing else did. They were all the other needed. 

_And for a while you were all mine_

“How’s that for closure?”

_I’ll spend a lifetime giving you my heart_

“A lot better.”

_swear that I’ll be yours forever till forever falls apart._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self indulgent fit but I hope you all enjoyed it! Any comments and Kudos more than welcome as well as feedback!


End file.
